gestaodetifandomcom-20200213-history
Como fazer uma boa gestão de TI
Como fazer uma boa gestão de TI Veja quais são os desafios e necessidades para uma Governança de TI eficaz Planejar, organizar e executar as atividades cotidianas da Tecnologia da Informação dentro das empresas pode ser um problema para os profissionais da área que não estão preparados para estas demandas. A partir deste paradigma, o setor conta atualmente com o segmento de Governança de TI, ou, Gestão de TI, destinado a zelar por todos os mecanismos de controle e alinhamento da Tecnologia da Informação ao negócio da organização e o seu planejamento estratégico, segundo o professor Fernando José Barbin Laurindo - vice coordenador do Curso de Especialização em Gestão de Projetos em Tecnologia da Informação na Fundação Vanzolini. Com isso, aprender noções básicas de gestão tornou-se um diferencial importante para o mercado tecnológico, que exige em seus procedimentos de trabalho uma TI que contribua muito mais além do que a sua infraestrutura clássica. Para Gilberto Caparica, Diretor Comercial da CIMCORP, a maior dificuldade atual dos gestores de TI é de que grande parte do tempo e dos recursos é utilizado na manutenção dos sistemas atuais, sobrando menos de 25% para aplicação em novos processos que contribuam para a inovação dos negócios. Laurindo ainda completa que os gestores também enfrentam o desafio de tirar partido diante da vasta oferta de tecnologias de TI e das inúmeras empresas fornecedoras destes serviços. Gestão de TI é uma prática que tem sido transmitida e compartilhada por empresas que conseguiram alinhar suas estratégias de negócios aos serviços de tecnologia. . A gestãoconsiste em um alinhamento dos objetivos de TI aos objetivos estratégicos da empresa. O empresário ainda explica: “A ideia básica é garantir que os serviços de aplicação que a empresa precisa para operar e gerenciar seus processos de negócio sejam oferecidos no tempo certo, com qualidade, gerenciamento, e alta disponibilidade”. A TI, quando consegue oferecer o mesmo serviço, desempenho e eficácia dentro dos custos e prazos diante dos competidores do mercado, pode ser considerada pela organização como uma “empresa dentro da empresa”. Laurindo e Caparica enfatizam a importância do departamento de TI ser próximo das ideologias e conceitos da organização em que trabalha. Para os especialistas, a Inteligência Competitiva e o Chargeback de Recursos - processo para estratificar, associar e transferir custos -são detalhes essenciais, que consistem em ter uma TI capaz de trabalhar com dados da empresa para ajudarem nas decisões estratégicas da mesma e alocar custos de utilização de TI para cada departamento da organização. “Isto é transformar TI em um insumo estratégico para o negócio, quantificar e custear seu uso”, declara Caparica. O professor da Fundação Vanzolini ainda recorda que existem alguns modelos de gestão de TI disponíveis no mercado que podem contribuir como base para uma boa administração. “Todas as ferramentas e modelos disponibilizados precisam de senso crítico. É preciso ter cuidado para não aderir a qualquer modelo porque o concorrente o faz ou porque é moda. Você precisa buscar a essência de cada modelo”, diz Laurindo se referindo ao Processo CMMI (Capability Maturity Model Integration), à Gestão PMBOK (Project Management Body of Knowledge) e aos modelos de Governança COBIT (Control Objectives for Information and Related Technology) e ITIL (Information Technology Infrastructure Library). Formalidade e agilidade A formalização e organização proporcionada pela Governança de TI gerou um falso conceito de que as empresas que possuem atividades organizadas, não são capazes de dar respostas rápidas às demandas do mercado. Laurindo adverte que esta percepção é errada e que o controle facilita que a empresa aproveite rapidamente as demandas. O professor completa: “Se você tem clareza de como pode dar esse retorno à organização, você tem condições de dar boas e rápidas respostas, que é o mais eficaz para a empresa. Ser eficaz é proporcionar resultados positivos à organização, descartando a expectativa de erros”. Por onde começar A gestão corporativa de tecnologia se estende por toda a empresa, fato que pode dificultar a escolha do ponto inicial de todos os projetos de TI. Para quem pretende implementá-los, a melhor maneira de administrá-los de forma eficiente, segundo os especialistas, consiste nas seguintes ações: - organizar uma estrutura minimamente capaz de operar com segurança e atender às demandas; - escolher o portfólio de aplicações de TI que será apresentado e procurar uma interação com as pessoas da empresa onde estão os fatores críticos da organização; - começar pelo processo de negócio, não pela tecnologia; - identificar a melhor forma de organizar os processos de negócio, seus pontos críticos, sua disponibilidade e sua evolução para garantir o bom funcionamento da empresa; - tenha noção da proporção da necessidade que vai tomar. Prazos curtos exigem dados mais apurados. Não se iluda com precisões de margens sem erros. Muitos gestores apostam nas tecnologias esperando dados perfeitos, sem margens de precisão menores que 100%. Segundo Gilberto Caparica, é necessário entender que mesmo em modelos de alta disponibilidade com altíssima tolerância a falhas, ainda há margem para erros. “Duas atitudes são fundamentais para gerenciar esta questão. Uma é mitigar os riscos eliminando ao máximo as interrupções não planejadas e a outra é ter um Plano de Continuidade de Negócios e um processo de gestão que rapidamente recuperem erros e desastres”, alerta. A importância da contabilidade É essencial, em tudo que a empresa realiza analisar custos. Nos serviços de TI, esta preocupação se torna alinhada a qualquer decisão ou projeto. Conforme o professor de Gestão de Projetos em TI afirma, a contabilidade pode prover técnicas importantes para o gestor saber quanto custam as soluções de TI que ele oferece à empresa. “Ter os dados financeiros disponíveis ajuda muito, a disciplina da área da contabilidade pode dar dicas interessantes de como proceder nos projetos dentro da empresa”, explica Laurindo. Inovação gradual Muitas empresas confundem a tendência de inovação com a necessidade de transformação. Os especialistas explicam que as organizações necessitam combinar os dois fatores. Segundo Laurindo, as empresas não devem apostar todos os seus recursos em projetos inovadores e evitar pensar na transformação como uma mera melhoria do que já existe. Para o professor, a transformação garante a base para implantar projetos inovadores. A dificuldade maior dos gestores é de balancear isso. “A inovação que gera recursos nem sempre é com qualquer inovação. Você tem de se preparar com bases menores de riscos para investir e ao mesmo tempo garantir a sobrevivência da organização”, declara Laurindo. Caparica acredita que inovar consiste em criar ideias e as aplicar na transformação de um modelo. Essa aplicação, segundo ele, deve ser realizada de forma gradual ou através de uma ruptura em modelo, criando, então, um novo paradigma. Como se preparar Gestores, profissionais de TI e empresas necessitam se preparar para executarem uma boa Governança de TI sem enfrentar atritos ou falhas por falta de base em gestão. Os especialistas aconselham que as empresas promovam contato constante entre pessoas de decisões estratégicas de informação e pessoas de decisões de negócios para que sejam tomadas decisões em conjunto. Laurindo acredita que o Professional de TI não pode entregar à empresa aspectos puramente técnicos, mas que é necessário que ele tenha uma formação de recursos de gestão e do papel que a TI pode representar no sucesso da organização. O professor lembra que para isso, é preciso buscar por cursos que aumentem seu potencial em administração alinhada à estratégia da empresa. Gilberto Caparica ainda chama atenção ao fato de pessoas e empresas permanecerem conectadas 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana. Ele adverte que o horário comercial chega ao seu fim e que as barreiras físicas das organizações estão acabando, dando espaço à colaboração entre as pessoas, sem fronteiras delimitadas. “A tecnologia, hoje, forjou uma nova geração de profissionais que chegam ao mercado de trabalho com uma visão mais ágil de serviços de TI. Esta geração que nasceu com o mouse na mão, está mudando a velocidade e o ritmo com que TI é demandada nas empresas. Os profissionais de TI devem se preparar para disponibilizar recursos de forma mais rápida, mais econômica, cobrados pelo uso e gerenciar a segurança destes ambientes cada vez mais colaborativos. A empresa que não compreender este movimento e não transformar seus profissionais de TI em provedores de recursos para apoiar o negócio, está fadada a ter um papel menor no seu mercado de atuação”, conclui Caparica. Este artigo foi retirado do site http://www.added.com.br, um site com excelente conteúdo sobre o assunto. Recomendo o uso deste site para construir uma linha de conhcimento consistente.